LA, Baby
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. "Welcome to LA, baby." -My take on the leaked episode. DO NOT read unless you've seen it.


_Do NOT read this, have you not see_n _the leaked episode._

This is what happens when I have a bad day. I take it out on some poor unfortunate JONAS member. Yes, it's usually Nick. So, this might come as a little surprise.

**LA, Baby.**

Kevin slammed the cupboard door shut as hard as he could. It didn't make as epic or as frustrated a sound as his school locker did but it echoed through the empty condo, giving him at least _half_ the satisfaction that slamming good ole Jack (his locker) would've. He glanced around the condo. Sure, it was stylish and cool and every rockstar's dream, but… He missed the comfort of his own bed, he missed his Mom, he missed his Dad, he missed Frankie. (He even missed Frankie's pranks) He missed getting up every morning and freaking out about calculus and most of all he missed the way things had been. It seemed as though being in LA had changed everyone. Not in the sense that now they were all pig-headed rockstars, no. But Joe was off auditioning for a role in some movie about a book that he'd lied about reading, Stella was shopping and trying to hook up her aunt and Big Man. And Nick… Well, it wasn't hard to figure out where Nick was. Nick was with Macy. Nick was _always_ with Macy. Macy was _always_ with Nick. It's not like Kevin hadn't noticed Nick's growing interest in Macy back in school. He had just hoped that by coming to LA Nick would take interest in someone else. An Emma, a Miley, an Alex. Even a Sonny. _Not_ a Macy. Not _his_ Macy.

He sighed, opened the cupboard door again and then let all his frustration out into slamming it shut.

He knew he should've gone with his instincts back during the tour. He'd emailed her every night. Every morning. After _every_ show. But she picked Nick. Every girl always picked Nick.

He opened the cupboard door again, intending on using ever fibre of his broken heart to-

"You're gonna break it. And then your brother's are gonna know something's up." A voice told him.

Kevin spun around. "How do you keep getting in here, Dizzy?" He asked, letting the door close itself.

"It's DZ, not Dizzy. And it's not my fault you keep leaving the door open." He shrugged, plonking down on the sofa without bothering to remove his shoes.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you leave, please?" He asked, then winced. That sounded harsh, _especially_ for him.

"Ouch, bro." DZ said, sitting up but not getting up.

"Sorry." Kevin muttered.

"Broken heart?" DZ asked, reaching for a bowl of sweets on the coffee table.

"No." Kevin told him, stubbornly, as he took a seat on the sofa next to him.

DZ laughed. "My voice gets like that when I'm lying, too."

Kevin didn't laugh. Kevin wasn't in the mood for laughing. He chose to stare at the pool instead.

DZ's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it that Macy girl that Nick's always hanging out with?" He asked.

Kevin didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just remained staring out of the window at the pool.

DZ nodded. "Funny," He started. "I thought that she had a thing for you when you guys moved in first. But then you got all obsessive over your car and then Nick asked her to go play volleyball with him…" DZ trailed. "I guess that's not really funny…" He sighed. "Kevin, what I'm trying to say is that Macy is a sweet girl. Heck, _I'd_ date her."

At this, Kevin flinched and DZ backtracked. "I'm not saying that I'm going to. All I'm saying is that, _of course_ your brother has a thing for her. Who wouldn't? What you need to do is show him that she was yours first." DZ shrugged and popped a sweet into his mouth. "At the end of the day it's her choice who she wants to be with."

Kevin looked at his hands.

"Well," DZ stood up. "I'm going to take some of these for the road and let you contemplate my genius. Later Kevin."

Kevin watched as DZ exited through the patio doors, did some sort of dance around the pool and then leapt over the wall. It became clear to Kevin that DZ had been hopping that wall for years and he had to wonder if every other neighbour had brushed him off like JONAS had done, before realising that, sometimes, the crazies make the most sense. Macy was living proof of that.

* * *

For the next two days Kevin did everything he could think of to get Macy's attention. He made her breakfast every morning. (Crunchy Cats were his speciality.) He complimented her clothes, her hair, her makeup. He even had a few private jokes with her (which, judging by the look in Nick's eyes, he was not in favour of). And when he saw Nick take Macy's hand at Joe's "I GOT THE PART" celebratory party, he was this close to tackling the little brown eyed stud muffin into the ice cold pool.

But he didn't.

Instead he smiled and chatted to the guests and hoped the crash he had just heard was DZ breaking (another) glass and not Macy breaking (the remainder of) his heart.

* * *

"Nick, stop it." Macy laughed as the two walked toward the beach. "You're being ridiculous."

"No, no. I'm serious." Nick smiled. "She genuinely told me that she _hated_ my shirt. And Stella nearly pulled her hair out. She's one celebrity that we _won't_ be collaborating with anytime soon."

Macy couldn't help but laugh at Nick's recollection of meeting Hannah Montana. Still, something inside of her knew that she'd enjoy the story more if a certain _other_ brother was telling it.

There's a difference between having a way with lyrics and having a way with words.

While songwriters can tell stories through song they often find it very hard to tell the story without the background music.

* * *

"Hey, Kevin!" Joe called to his older brother. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Just one second." Kevin smiled at the person he was talking to. He couldn't help but think that actor's don't make great conversation. They like to talk a lot about themselves. Joe will fit right in.

_Jeez, Kev._ His little voice echoed in his mind. _What is wrong with you?_

"What's up?" He asked, as Joe pulled him into a separate room and shut the door. "You okay?"

Joe shook his head. "I think you need to ask _yourself_ that question and not me, man."

Kevin's brow furrowed.

"Dude," Joe put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "What's up with you? You've been off sorts since we moved here. And don't give me the _I miss home_ crap. I'm not buying it this time."

Kevin sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but Joe cut across him.

"You can skip the part where you try to tell me that this isn't about Macy and Nick."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Please, Kevin." Joe's voice was firm but comforting. "You don't think Nick and I have noticed your hostility towards him? We might be in LA but you're our brother first."

"I think she likes Nick."

Joe scoffed. "Everyone likes Nick."

"Everyone likes Macy, too." Kevin muttered. "Anyway, I don't mean just like. I mean… Like you like Stella like."

"So, like a friend."

"We're being honest here, Joe. Remember?"

Joe's cheeks reddened a little. "Maybe you should talk to her."

Kevin shook his head. "I just want her to be happy. I want them _both_ to be happy."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks for the chat, bro." He left the room and Joe hung his head.

JONAS were just _not _meant to find love, were they?

* * *

Nick and Macy sat at the edge of the ocean.

"This is nice." Macy said smiling, while staring out over the ocean.

"Yeah." Nick said, almost sadly. "Macy?" He asked, turning toward her.

"Nick?" She cocked her head, confused.

"Do you like Kevin? I mean, Joe and Stella kind of like."

Macy dropped her eyes but remained silent.

Nick sighed. "I thought so."

"I like you too." She muttered. "I… I'm so confused."

"Well," Nick started, looking out across the sea. "Welcome to LA, baby."

* * *

Kevin watched his brother and Macy down at the shore, throwing stones. He'd always wanted a room overlooking the beach. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. He had decided that Nick's happiness and Macy's happiness were what mattered. He didn't want to be the big, bad wolf. That was someone else's job. Kevin was the brother that made everything seem okay, even when it wasn't. He'd grinned and bared it so far, he could go on. He sighed sadly as he watched Nick put his jacket around Macy's shoulders. Putting his hand up to the glass, he looked beyond the beach to the lights of the city.

"Welcome to LA, baby." He muttered.

* * *

_Hey, know what i just realised? You know the way we all love fobidden romance?  
Well, Nick/Macy is canon now. Therefore, Kevin/Macy is forbidden romance.  
Bring on cheese! :)_


End file.
